This invention relates generally to the field of toy apparatus and more particularly to a toy with aerodynamic properties which can be used both indoors and outdoors.
The prior art related to toys includes numerous well known examples of various types of balls which are used in games such as: baseball, football, tennis, racquet ball. During use, these balls are either thrown or struck with a variety of equipment including various types of racquets or bats. Each of these balls has a generally regular geometrical configuration with little or no aerodynamic properties. In addition, each of these balls has a relatively stiff or heavy construction which make them unsuitable for indoor play in other than specially designated play areas.